


Did you enjoy yourself last night?

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: It wasn't what he’d planned but it was definitely a proposal they’d remember.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Did you enjoy yourself last night?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge hosted by [@wolfstarwritingchallenges](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wolfstarwritingchallenges)  
> Prompt: Did you enjoy yourself last night  
> WC: 388

Last night was supposed to be perfect. It was their anniversary. Sirius had booked a cosy table at their favourite Italian restaurant. He’d called in earlier and ordered Remus’ favourite dessert, picked a bottle of vintage champagne to go with the food, and presented Moony with a bouquet of his favourite roses. And the ring; the ring had sat safely in his pocket.

It really was the perfect evening. Flowing conversation, soft smiles and gentle touches. Until... Remus suddenly gasped, “Pads look!”

Sirius felt dread as he turned. A few tables away, a man was bent on one knee as he proposed to his girlfriend. The restaurant burst into applause, Moony included, as Sirius sank into his seat. Proposing tonight was out of the question.

* * *

**Prongsie:**

How’d it go?

Did you enjoy yourselves last night ;)

Are you still celebrating?? 

**Padfoot:**

Didn’t do it… Another couple had the same idea.

Beat me to it.

This was too cliché anyway. Moons deserves better!

* * *

Sirius slipped his phone in his pocket, grabbed their coffee mugs, and headed to their bedroom.

Remus lay in bed, oversized t-shirt falling off his shoulder and tawny curls fanning the white pillow. He was watching something on his phone and giggling. The sight made Sirius’ heart soar.

Moony noticed him and smiled. 

“Hey,” he said just as his phone slipped out of his fingers, landing on his face. 

Remus broke into peels of laughter while Sirius rushed to his side, placing the mugs on the nightstand and then placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s nose, followed by his cheeks, eyes, forehead and lips. This turned into a cuddling and snogging session, their coffees soon forgotten.

Remus’ head was on Sirius’ chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart lulling him to sleep. His shirt had ridden up slightly and Sirius was tracing patterns along his back. 

He lazily traced a  _ heart _ , then  _ I <3 U _ and then, feeling a bit bold,  _ marry me? _

“Yes,” Remus breathed.

Sirius froze. “What?” he croaked.

Remus lifted his head, a shy smile on his face. “Ask me again. Verbally, please.”

“Will you marry me, Re?” he repeated softly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Remus babbled as he pressed a searing kiss to his fiance’s lips. 

It wasn't what he’d planned but it was definitely a proposal they’d remember.

* * *

**Padfoot:**

He said yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Bethanlovescoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanlovescoffee/pseuds/Bethanlovescoffee) for their beta help!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
